The Shadow of the Day
by Pendragon2
Summary: One-shot. Bella's last day in Forks, after the wedding. Title based on the song by Linkin Park. R&R!


The Shadow of the Day

A/N: First fic! Based on the song by Linkin Park, which, unfortunately, isn't mine. Neither are Edward, Bella, Jacob, and Charlie. If you like it, I'm almost finished a longer fic that will be published on this site soon, so keep an eye out!. Please review if you have anything constructive or ncie to say, and no flames please!

I closed the window after he came inside. "Are you ready?" he asked, a slight tremor in his smooth voice. 

"Of course I'm ready." Hadn't I been begging for this day for over a year? Why would he think that I didn't want him forever? "Are…are you sure you want to?" 

In a flash I was in his arms. "Bella," he whispered, "haven't I made it clear? I love you. For eternity. If you want me forever, I'll be your's." Our lips met, and I was sharply aware that soon he wouldn't have to hold back. He drew away and asked, "Are all your things packed?" 

I looked at the cards and flowers wishing us well that were sitting on the floor below my window, mostly from relatives and old friends who hadn't made it to the wedding. People who I could never see again. I was leaving everything that didn't fit in my duffel, and unfortunately, that included all the people I loved. For an instant, fear gripped me. Was I really prepared to leave Charlie, Renee, and Phil, my family, Angela and Ben, who promised to stay in touch, and…Jacob? 

But then I looked at Edward, his golden eyes full of concern, and the fear melted away. He was my life, now. I had made my choice long ago. "Yes. I'm all packed." 

"Good." In an instant he was up, holding my duffel in one hand. It was stuffed with too many keepsakes for it to be my honeymoon bag; Edward was taking it while I said one last goodbye to Charlie.

Oh God. Charlie.

Edward kissed me, then was gone. I walked noisily downstairs, painfully aware that this was the last time I would do so. Charlie was waiting in the kitchen. Maybe the whole day had some sense of finality to it, because Charlie also seemed uncomfortable with my departure. As though he knew that something was wrong. 

"Have fun, Bells," he said as we hugged awkwardly. "Send me a postcard from Mexico, okay?" The one place I knew we wouldn't be. 

"I will, Dad," I said. I squeezed him as hard as I could. 

"Relax," he said, mistaking my actions as nervousness. "You're married. He's a good guy, I think. You'll be happy together. Just don't forget your old dad!" He smiled at his joke, and I nearly cried. I had to picture Edward in my mind and remind myself that it was all or nothing. I couldn't live without him again. A car drove up outside. "That'll be Edward," I said. Charlie walked me to the door. Edward shook hands with him. "Thank you, Charlie," he said seriously. 

"Have fun, kids!" Charlie called through the rain as we ran to the car. I took one last look at the home I was leaving behind. We drove away, and soon it was going…going…gone. Then we stopped and Edward pulled over. 

"Jacob wants to say goodbye," he said as the question formed on my lips. "I'll be fine. Just go." He smiled, and handed me an umbrella from the backseat. Our lips met and I stepped out of the car and put up the umbrella. 

Jacob was waiting just inside the treeline. He was sopping wet and in only his cut-off jeans. It was the first time I'd seen him since…

"Well?" I asked, blocking out the memory. I focused on the face waiting for me in the car. 

He looked straight at me, passion in his eyes. "Bella...one last time…please reconsider. Once you leave, you can't come back. You can't undo what he's going to do. And it'll be war between us. He's breaking the treaty if he bites you. Never means never. If you choose him, you give up everything."

I forced myself to stay calm. "Don't you think I know that? Do you think I just decided yesterday, 'Hey, I think I'll be a vampire tomorrow!' I know what I'm leaving. But I also know that I can't live without him. I've tried that, and you remember what it was like." I paused as he flinched slightly; whether it was at the memory of my zombie-self or the loss of the Cullen-Free period with me I couldn't tell. "Jacob, I love you. But…I love him more. I'm sorry. I had to choose, and I chose him. There's no way to reverse it. Goodbye, Jake." I turned and walked toward the car.

"Didn't you once say I was your personal sun? That I lit up your world?"

I looked back at him for the last time. "Then I guess the sun sets for me today." I set my face towards the road and walked without looking behind me. Edward said nothing as we drove towards his home. As the greenery of Forks, Washington whipped by, I thought about what I said. _The sun sets for me today_. It made me think of a song I had heard once…

_And the shadow of the day_

_Will embrace the world in gray_

_And the sun will set for you._


End file.
